Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O’Donnell is the central antagonist and anti-hero from the Star Fox franchise. He is the leader of Star Fox's rival mercenary squadron Star Wolf, as well as Fox McCloud's bitter arch-rival. He serves as the secondary antagonist of Star Fox 64 and an anti-hero in Star Fox Assault, Star Fox Command, Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's World of Light. He was voiced by Rick May in Star Fox 64, Grant Goodeye in Assault, Jay Ward in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Starlink: Battle for Atlas, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Mike West in Star Fox 64 3D and Star Fox Zero. History ''Star Fox 64'' Wolf and his team had always had a long-standing grudge against Star Fox and Wolf himself was believed to have had had a hand in the death of Fox's father, James. Eventually, Star Wolf was hired by Andross to deal with Star Fox, which Wolf was only too happy to do. They first engaged Fox and his team when they were sent in to defuse a bomb planted on Fichina. While Star Fox was able to easily deal with Andross' forces, Wolf and his team quickly engaged them, distracting them from dealing with the bomb. If the player successfully took out the members of Star Wolf, Wolf was beaten and he swore revenge on Fox. If the player failed to do so, Wolf cackled in victory and flew off to collect his team's payment from Andross. Afterwards, Star Wolf was sent to protect Boise, a defense satellite for Venom. Wolf and his team engaged Star Fox in another dogfight, but failed to protect the satellite and were left injured from the fight. They were given one last chance and given upgraded ships, the Wolfen II, to defend Andross' base from Star Fox. However, Wolf and his team were shot down and finally defeated, forcing him to go into hiding in his hideout, the Sargasso Space Zone. ''Star Fox: Assault'' Sometime later, Star Fox headed into Wolf’s hideout, trying to find Pigma Dengar. However, prior to the events of the game, Wolf had long since kicked Pigma off the team (due to the latter's extreme greed and untrustworthy nature implying his 3 scars are courtesy of Wolf) and ordered to his underlings to shoot Pigma on sight if he ever came anywhere near the hideout again. He later recruited the top pilot Panther Caroso to be the third member of his team. While Wolf was at first interested only in taking down Fox, he was forced to forget his goal so as to deal with the Aparoids, who posed a threat to all of them. Star Wolf aided Fox and his team in fighting the Aparoid threat and Wolf even rescued Fox when he was ambushed in Corneria City. However, he refused to admit this, saying that Fox had just been lucky enough to jump on his ship's wing. Eventually, Wolf did admit that he'd purposely saved his rival, wanting to finish him personally. Soon afterwards, Wolf encouraged Fox in his fight against General Pepper under the control of the Aparoids, telling him that when it came to a tough decision, not to hesitate, just act. Finally, Star Wolf aided Star Fox in their attack on the Aparoid Queen with Wolf and his comrades distracting the Aparoids while Fox moved ahead, an act that seemed to be sacrificing themselves. However, Wolf and his team managed to survive. Wolf's words of advice became a great help to the Star Fox Team, when the Aparoid Queen used impersonations to psychological torture them into joining her. Once they remembered his advice, they overcome this horror and took the fight to her and put an end to the threat once and for all. ''Star Fox: Command'' Wolf and his team, who were believed to have died in the Aparoid invasion, soon found themselves dealing with the massive bounty on their heads. Eventually, Fox caught up with them and Wolf was defeated in a fight with him. Fox asked for his help fighting the Anglar forces and he begrudgingly agreed, though he asked if he would be paid or not. During this time, Wolf continued his rivalry with Fox, though demonstrated some respect for him. After the Anglar Emperor was stopped, Wolf scolded Fox for taking his prey, since the chances of getting rid of the bounty on him was gone. Fox revealed that he was getting rid of Wolf's bounty. However, in an alternate ending, Wolf and his team led the charge in the assault on the Anglar Emperor, leaving Fox behind. Star Wolf would become heroes to Lylat, getting their bounties taken off and even receiving reward money. Personality Wolf is merciless, brutal and cunning, refusing to accept any form of authority, but still possessing the ability to gain loyalty from others. He does not do anything out of the goodness of his heart and only focuses on profiting for himself and his team. Wolf maintains a fearsome rivalry with Fox and is determined to one day kill him but has a grudging respect for him. He also has little patience for anyone he feels he cannot trust as he kicked Pigma out due to the latter's greed and distrustful nature and Pigma's new scars are implied to be from Wolf. Powers and Abilities Wolf is a skilled pilot, able to prove a challenging opponent for the Star Fox team. He pilots one of Star Wolf's signature Wolfen ships, which is similar to the Arwing. It is fast and maneuverable, using a pair of dual laser cannons for weapons, but has a weaker shield than Arwings. Wolf can also handle himself on foot, having high physical capabilities and the ability to wield various guns, though he seems to have a preference for the machine gun. In other media ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Wolf has a cameo appearance in the opening of Super Smash Bros. Melee. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Wolf is a secret character who can be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by playing 450 Vs. matches, beating Boss Battle Mode as either Fox or Falco, or by having him join the player in the Subspace Emissary. Most of his moves are based on Fox and Falco, but are used differently. For his Final Smash, Wolf uses a custom Landmaster that he is said to have patterned after Fox's. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Wolf did not return as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U; though he does appear at least as a trophy in both versions of the game. Fox also has Wolf's "Wolf Flash" from Brawl as a custom special. Fox also has a palette swap that resembles Wolf's design from Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Following the fact that every previous character who has appeared in the franchise makes an appearance as a playable character and returns to the roster, as well as nine new characters appearing, Wolf is no different. His moveset has been slightly altered from Brawl, giving him more of an original moveset compared to both Fox and Falco. While his facial features are inspired by Star Fox Zero, Wolf now has a design original to Ultimate. He sports a purple leather jacket with pink accents, and seems to have an almost permanent smug smile on him. He is an unlockable character like in Brawl. He can be unlocked if the player uses any character in Fox's row in Classic Mode or playing 8 hours and 20 minutes of Vs. matches. His return has been generally well-received, as a lot of fans were disappointed when he didn't return for the WII U/3DS installment, despite people requesting that he returns. For his Final Smash, Wolf boards his Wolfen and has all of Team Star Wolf fire at any opponents caught in his attack. ''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' Wolf appears in the Nintendo Switch version of Starlink: Battle for Atlas as a antagonist. Quotes }} Gallery Wolf O'Donnell.jpg|Wolf in Star Fox: Assault. Wolfssbb.jpg|Wolf as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Wolf SSBU.png|Wolf as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Wolf amiibo.jpg|Wolf Smash amiibo. Projectm-wolf-classic.png|Wolf in Project M. Wolf Starlink Render.png|Wolf as he appears in Starlink: Battle for Atlas Wolf in Starlink.jpg|Wolf, seen at the end of a Starlink: Battle for Atlas Trailer. Never Thought I would Miss the Food.jpg|"Never thought I'd miss the food on Corneria" SSBU Villains.png D0thkd1VYAAzXi6.jpeg|Wolf along with Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trivia *Wolf's statement "Can’t let you do that, Star Fox." has gained something akin to meme status on the internet, resulting in numerous parodies with him inserted into images. *Wolf has consistently been shown to have the highest physical capabilities out of all the Star Fox pilot characters. *Wolf is the only AI character to respond to the player's moves in Star Fox 64. For example, he will express surprise if the player manages to somersault behind him. *His first two voice actors, Rick May and Grant Goodeve would eventually go on voicing two separate characters, Soldier and Engineer in Team Fortress 2. *It is implied that Wolf doesn’t actually need his eye-patch and may just wear it for show or to dim the sight in one of his eyes so he can watch his flight path and read his flight instruments at the same time, which is something pilots used to do in the early 1900s. *Wolf and Mewtwo are the only villains in the Super Smash Bros. series that were cut from the games. **Overall, Wolf was the only villain from Brawl that was cut and the only villain that's not playable in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Both villains, however, returned alongside every Smash ''fighter in the series' history in ''Ultimate. **Wolf, Mewtwo, and Dark Pit are the only antagonists in the Super Smash Bros. series to have never been starter characters. *Wolf did not appear in the original Star Fox and Star Fox Adventures. *Wolf was originally going to debut in the unreleased SNES game Star Fox 2. *Wolf's line "You're good. But I'm better!" in Ultimate was recycled from Star Fox 64 and Star Fox 64 3D. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Fighters Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Predator Category:Nemesis Category:Shmup Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Egotist Category:Smugglers Category:Charismatic Category:Crime Lord Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice